1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to precision measuring devices and more specifically to a tram monitor which indicates when a milling head of a milling machine is out of tram.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Milling machines have milling heads which may be rotated about the x and y axes. This flexibility allows the milling cutter to make milling passes at different angles. Unfortunately, even though the milling head may be tightened down, it still may work its way out of the angled positioned it was set to, thus becoming out of tram. Presently, a milling head is put into tram by positioning a dial indicator on the milling head spindle and rotating the spindle. The drawback to this process is the amount of work required to check tram during machining; the operator must remove the item being machined and set up the dial indicator again, a time consuming process.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tram monitor which provides a continuous indication of whether a milling head is in tram without inconveniencing a milling machine operator with time consuming spot checks.